The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, a system and a method for securing a device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus, a system and a method for securing a device to a fixture. The device may be a portable electronic device, such as, for example, a laptop computer, a cellular phone, a portable compact disc player, a portable MP3 player, a personal data assistant and/or the like. The apparatus, the system and the method for securing the device may attach the device to a fixture to prevent theft of, damage to and/or destruction of the device. The fixture may be, for example, a table, a shelf, a display unit, a display cabinet and/or the like.
The apparatus, the system and the method for securing a device may have an arm, a housing, a cable, and/or a locking member. The arm may have a first end and/or a second end. The first end may have a bracket which may be attached the device. The cable may have a first end and/or a second end. The second end may be opposite to the first end of the cable. The first end of the cable may be connected to the bracket. The second end of the cable may be attached to the fixture. As a result, the device may be manipulated, may be examined and/or may be utilized by a person while remaining secured to the fixture.
It is generally known that, for example, a vendor, a wholesaler and/or a retailer displays portable electronic devices in showrooms. The vendor, the wholesaler and/or the retailer have other units of the portable electronic devices in storage for sale to customers. The portable electronic devices are, for example, laptop computers, cellular phones, portable compact disc players, portable MP3 players and/or personal data assistants. Often, the customers examine and/or utilize the portable electronic devices on display before deciding to purchase one of the units of the portable electronic devices from the vendor, the wholesaler and/or the retailer. The vendor, the wholesaler and/or the retailer secures the portable electronic devices to fixtures in the showroom to prevent theft of the devices by the customers. The devices on display may be secured to the fixtures by cables and/or assemblies. Traditionally, the cables may be thin which may allow the cables to be easily cut and/or the devices to be easily separated from the fixtures. The assemblies attach and/or lock the devices to the fixtures. The assemblies may be easily disassembled and/or may allow the devices to be easily separated from the fixtures. Further, the cables and/or the assemblies prohibit the customers from lifting, manipulating and/or examining the devices on display in the showrooms. Still further, the cables and/or the assemblies are expensive, complicated to assemble and/or are ineffective in securing the devices to the fixtures. Moreover, the cables and/or the assemblies fail to prevent the device from being separated from the fixtures. As a result, the cables and/or the assemblies are ineffective in preventing the theft of and/or the destruction of the devices on display by the customers.
Often, the assemblies secure the devices, such as, for example, laptop computers to the fixtures with rods. The rods extend across the laptop computers and attach to the fixtures. As a result, the laptop computers are secured between the rods and the fixtures. However, the rods prohibit the customers from lifting the laptop computers from the fixtures for examination. The laptop computers can only be lifted from the fixtures by detaching the rods and/or separating the laptop computers from the fixtures. As a result, a person can not examine and/or utilize the laptop computers while the laptop computer connected to the fixtures.
A need, therefore, exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for securing a portable electronic device to a fixture. Additionally, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for securing the device to the fixture to prevent the device from being separated from the fixture. Further, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for securing the device to the fixture which may allow the device to be attached to the fixture via a cable. Still further, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for securing the device to the fixture which may allow the device to be lifted off the top surface of the fixture for examination while remaining connected to the fixture. Moreover, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for securing the device to the fixture which may be easy to assemble and/or may be inexpensive.